From Lies to Truth, to Hate to Love
by Kikido Yamagachi
Summary: As children, Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas have been separated. Feliciano was a right and cheerful boy, while Lovino was a cruel and hateful one. The older Italian has never shown his brother any kind of affection, and Feliciano is heartbroken by the fact it may never happen. But Feliciano will try once more to get his brother's love and he will do anything for it.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Author's note~**_

_**So yeah, my first fanfic .-. If you guys really like it, I'll post two more chapters. And I may make more if a lot of you guys enjoy them.**_

_**I really wish to thank two of my friends who helped me out with this story, you can look them up on deviantART. They are Indigomoon20, and Allmurdrsluvjam.**_

_**Anyways, I thank-you all for reading this ;w; Oh yeah, those who do not know. Isabella is Fem!Spain .u. Feli and Lovi call her Izzy though~**_

_**And yesh. Crappy title u - u Enjoy~**_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_ _(sorry if the translations are wrong)_:

Ciao = Hello/Bye

Fratello = Brother

Fratellone = Big brother

Fratellino = Little brother

Per favore = Please

Ti amo = I love you

Anch'io ti amo = I love you too

Hermano = Brother

Por favor = Please

Gracias = Thank-you

Buenas noches = goodnight

It was in the middle of November when Feliciano was happily invited over to Isabella's house. Of course, Feliciano was eager to travel over to Spain to see them. Because not was it just Isabella that he was happy to see.

Lovino would be there too.

"Ve~ ciao, fratellone!" Feliciano chimed as he ran over and hugged his older brother with a smile.

Only to of course, be pushed away.

Throughout most of the time, Isabella and Feliciano talked to each other, sharing their gleeful laughs about old memories. Sometimes, he'll only get a grunt out of Lovino, as he would hold Isabella lovingly. He would casually press light kisses against her neck or her cheek, having her reply with a fit of giggles as a faint dust of pink covered her cheeks. Feliciano didn't know at first, but it's obvious now.

The two of them were in a relationship.

"Ve~! Fratellone!" Feliciano whined, letting his hands flail about. Lovino replied with a sigh, soon asking in a dull tone, "What, Feli?" Feliciano looked at Isabella for a moment. She was looking back at him, smiling with her bright green eyes as she began to rest her head upon Lovino's shoulder. Quickly, he blurted out with his normal, happy tone, 'I never get any affection from my fratellone. You give Izzy too much." He ended his sentence with a small pout, looking up at his dear brother innocently. Lovino just let out another sigh as he gave Feliciano a small hug. Feliciano paused for a moment before hugging back, happily yelling out, "Yay!" Lovino only grunted and glanced at Isabella. He softened his gaze on her as he mouthed out, 'I'm sorry.' Isabella answered back with a simple nod and a few giggles. After doing so, Lovino quickly said, "There, Feli. Now, let go."

_No…_  
_Just a bit more…_  
_Can't I at least have this, fratellone?_

Feliciano stepped back, only to grab Isabella and pull her into the hug as well. "Ve~ group hug!" The young nation yelled out.

_If she's here, fratellone…_  
_Then will you let me?_

"Fratello, no!" Lovino yelled, stopping Feliciano's train of thoughts. "Let my girlfriend and I go!" He continued.

_My girlfriend and I…_

The words sank into the Italian's mind. He was right about them, for they really are lovers now. For some reason, it made Feliciano a bit sad.

He quickly pushed the thoughts away and continued objecting to his brother, "Ve~ But this is nice, fratellone." Lovino gritted his teeth and spat out, "No it isn't!" "It is!" Feliciano yelled back, sad at how quickly Lovino was declining everything.

"Let me go, now!" Lovino yelled out in frustration.

The room fell silent.

"Why do you always reject me, fratello?" Feliciano mumbled, holding back tears. "Do you hate me?" Lovino looked away from his brother, ignoring his second question, he stated, "Because I can, okay?" Feliciano looked at him, in a heartbroken way. He slowly let go of his brother, looking down at the wooden floor. "Va b-bene." He whispered.

Having to have endured enough silence, Isabella broke in. "Oh, Lovino, C'mon!" give your hermano some brotherly love!" She pouted, looking at the Italian. Lovino glanced over at the woman before folding his arms, "Sorry," He huffed. "I'm not one for that brotherly love shit." Feliciano turned around, mumbling sadly, , "It's okay, ve. It's not like fratellone has ever cared for me before." Isabella bit her lip as looked over to Lovino, who continued to look away from the two. She then hugged the older Italian, whimpering, "Por favor, Lovi?" Feliciano could still hear them as he slowly walked, talking to himself, "V-ve," He sniffed. "Fratellone never wants me around, so I guess I'll just go." After a moment, Lovino twitched and mumbled out, "Fine."

_So you'll do anything for her,_  
_But you'll do nothing for me?_

"Ve?" Feliciano called out with concern. "Gracias, Lovi." Isabella said, kissing his cheek. Lovino looked over at him in a mad way, "I said fine, dammit. Just stay here, okay? Then just for now, I'll be nice to you." Feliciano backed up, mumbling as a few tears came to his eyes, "V-ve. You're lying. Fratellone would never do this." "I'm not lying." Lovino grumbled, feeling a bit sad at his brother's words. "But," Feliciano began, looking down, almost sobbing. "He would just, push me away and leave me all alone."

Lovino's eyes widened as he watched his little brother breaking down into tears.

_Have I really been treating my own brother as if he were nothing?_

Lovino continued to think to himself, holding back his own tears. He just can't handle keeping himself together when seeing his little brother cry to himself. Sighing, he mumbled to him in a sad voice, "Fratello, I'm sorry." He looked away, hiding the tears which began to form. "Please stay. I promise I'll try to be nice."

"Ve." Was all Feliciano could come out with as he tried to smile. The young man hesitantly walked up to his brother, only to slowly pull Lovino into a tight, affectionate hug. He paused, just waiting to be instantly pushed away and yelled at. Surprisingly, Lovino hugged him back, finally letting his tears pour out silently as he whispered, "I'm so sorry." Feliciano then buried his face onto the fabric of Lovino's chest sullenly, letting his salted tears stain the clothing as he mumbled in a quiet and cracked tone, "You're never sorry. Never," His sobs become louder as he yelled out like a child,

"You never are!"

Lovino was really crying now.

He never lets his brother see him cry. But at the moment, Lovino didn't care at all. Just hearing what his poor fratellino say that had made them both break down into tears. During this moment, Isabella had left their room, giving them some alone time. She thought she may cause a disturbance between the two Italians.

"Feli," Lovino cried out with a cracked voice, "I'm serious now, listen to me, per favore." He took a hold of his little brother's shoulder, making him look directly into Lovino's hazel-green eyes. "I'm sorry," He said weakly, "I-I was just jealous. Yo-you always get more attention and everyone likes you, unlike me!" He tightened his grip on Felicinao's shaking shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I think you're better than me."

"What?" Lovino looked up at him, completely dumbfounded and confused.  
Feliciano looked away for a moment a moment before looking at him, sad that his brother didn't agree to his compliment. "You're stronger, and a bunch of other things! You're the one who should be getting the attention." His voice became more quiet. "I-I only cause trouble to everyone." He then began to hide his face back into Lovino's shirt, which is now soaked with tears. Lovino made a few more depressed sobs as he held onto the younger one tightly, "Feliciano, you don't cause trouble to everyone. You make Izzy, Germany, an-and even me, very happy," He stuttered out sadly, "And even though on days when it seems like I hate you, I don't. really I-…I…" Lovino made a small smile as more tears came.

"Ti amo, fratello."

_Ti amo?_  
_Ti amo…_  
_He loves me._  
_Fratellone actually loves me!_

Feliciano's amber eyes widened as he looked up into his brother's depressing eyes. Feliciano's eyes were clouded over with new tears. The younger male was unable to ponder of what to reply to him after hearing the words he has pleaded to hear for years. There was a silent pause, before he smiled and choked out between sobs, "A-anch'i-io… t-ti am-mo…!"

Lovino smiled at Feliciano with a tear stained face, then continued to hug him. Feliciano tightened his grip, bringing him even closer as he murmured a repeatedly soothing, "Thank-you." With his shattered voice. Lovino rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and listened to his little brother's voice. They sat down on a couch, just comforting one another and listening to their selves cry together, happily.

Isabella soon returned to them, only to smile silently. The two boys had fallen asleep on each other. Breathing softly as their frail bodies were lying on the furniture. They have never looked so peaceful together. The woman did not wish to wake the Italians up, so she simply turned the light off and began to walk out the door, mumbling to them as she looked back with a smile,

"Buenas noches."


	2. Chapter 2

**:3**

**TRANSLATIONS: (may be wrong)**

**Grazie =** Thank-you

**Si =** Yes

**Mi dispiace =** I'm sorry

It has been many weeks since the event with the two Italians. Feliciano hasn't seen his older brother since. He wished to see him as soon as possible.

His wish was soon granted.

Isabella had to leave for work one morning, she said that she will be gone for at least two weeks. She didn't like leaving Lovino all by himself, so she sent him over to Italy, where he'll stay with Feliciano. She knew for sure that nothing could go wrong.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"Ve." Feliciano sighed, sipping from a small glass of wine. He missed his brother so much, he couldn't take it. Ludwig had to go back to Germany, because of his boss. Feliciano had actually started having a relationship with the German a few weeks ago, after Ludwig had told him his feelings.

Indeed, he loved the man.

But his fratellone will always be his first.

Lovino had entered Feliciano's house later one that day, without permission. He was supposed to contact the younger one and tell him he was coming over, but he was too lazy to do that.  
He quietly closed the door to Feliciano's house, soon walking into the kitchen. Feliciano had his back turned, sipping at the blood red wine. "Ciao, Feli." Lovino said, a bit too casually. "Ve~ Cia-" Feliciano began before turning around, his eyes going wide as he is now face-to-face with Lovino. "Vee~! Fratellone~!" Feliciano yelled, cheerfully. "Si, fratellino?" Lovino asked, setting his bags on a chair. Feliciano quickly ran over to Lovino, giving him a tight hug. Lovino opened his mouth, about to say something. Instead, he shook his head, silently hugging back.  
Feliciano tightened his grip on the hug, still surprised by the fact he's no longer being pushed away. The older nation smiled a bit, seeing at how happy his brother is to see him.  
"V-ve.." The young nation stuttered out his words, not knowing if he'll receive a response or not. "I-I missed you, fratel-llo." Lovino frowned at his stuttered statement before quickly hiding his sad emotion as he said back to him, "I missed you too, Feli."  
Feliciano looked up, "Ve~ Really? You really did?" Hope gleamed everywhere in the his deep, amber colored eyes. Lovino nodded with a smile, "Si." As he smiled down at his brother. Feliciano jumped with glee, satisfaction in his voice as he said, "Ve~! I'm so happy!" He hugged his brother more, pulling him closer, which made Lovino grunt at the sudden impact brought by their bodies being pulled together tightly.  
Lovino mumbled quietly, "Yeah, me too." Feliciano looked up and pouted, "Vee~ Fratellone doesn't sound happy." The older Italian sighed, "I am, it's just that I miss Izzy."

_You miss her more..._  
_Don't you..?_

Feliciano went quiet for a moment, hiding his face onto his brother's chest, "Oh, i-it's okay, ve." Lovino looked away, muttering, "Mi dispiace, Feli." Feliciano blinked, "Ve?" He let the question of his small voice more noticeable, not looking up at his older brother. "Yes, Feli?" Lovino looked at him, even though his brother continued to hide his face. "Wh-why are you sorry?" Feliciano asked, hiding his face more deeply into the fabric. Lovino let out a long sigh as he looked up, "Never mind, Feliciano." Feliciano kept his face onto the clothing, becoming quiet. Lovino wrapped his arms around Feliciano more tightly, knowing he's probably upset.  
"V-...Ve-...Vee..." Feliciano was now practically clinging to Lovino, beginning to let out small sobs. Lovino quickly took action, stroking his cheasnut hair as he asked, "Huh? Feli, what's wrong?" The other Italian sniffed before raplying sadly, "Ve.. fr-fratellone is never happy to see me, like he is with Izzy. You let her do whatever she wants with you. But, this is all I can actually do." He began to sob a bit more onto Lovino's chest. Lovino looked down at him, not very sure what to say, "I"m," He mumbled to the other Italian. "I"m sorry. It's just that," He paused before shaking his head, his long curl bouncing at the motion. "Never mind, just no more crying, per favore."  
As if the boy had forgotten everything, he pushed his older brother away, yelling, "You're not sorry! You never are and you never will be sorry!" He walked out of the now sullened kitchen and headed towards the door.

"Feli! No, per favore! Don't go!"

Feliciano stopped after hearing his pleading voice. He never heard his brother speak in such a way before. He turned around to lock eyes with him, muttering, "Ve... You see how you're begging me not to go?" He glared at Lovino rather sadly. "It doesn't feel good, does it?" Lovino had then started to cry, instantly responding to the question, "No, it doesn't! It hurts!"  
Feliciano took his time, he gazed at the crying nation before he spat, "Well, now you know how I always felt! I felt like that every single time you've pushed me away since we were little!" He backed up, ready to just bolt out of the house.  
Lovino ran up to Feliciano, grabbing onto him as he fell onto his knees, now clinging onto him tightly. "I-I never knew." He began quietly between sobs. "I could never tell how mych of an ass I was to you." He looked up into Feliciano's amber eyes, pleadingly. "per favore! If there's anything i can do for forgiveness, tell me!"  
The young Italian was completely shocked. He had never thought his brother would actually do something like this. "Ve." He kneeled down to look his brother in the eyes, silently. "Per favore." Lovino mumbled, looking right back into his eyes.  
Maybe...  
This is my only chance...  
"One," Feliciano began, holding up his index finger. "Tell me how you actually feel towards me." Lovino went silent before responding, "You're my fratellino so, ti amo." Feliciano smiles softly, "Si, anch'io ti amo, fratellone." He then held up another finger. "Promise you won't push me away or reject me, no matter what happens." Lovino nodded, accepting it, "I promise that I won't push you away because, because I see how much it hurts."  
Feliciano moved a bit closer to him, his smile somewhat visible. "Grazie." He said, putting his hand down. "And number three..."

"What... What's number three?"

**DUN. DUN. DUNNNN. **

_**What could it be? B3 You must wait until I post the next Chapte / ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oh._**

**_Some of you actually like this._**

**_yayyyy~ ovo_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What... What's number three?"

"Mi dispiace, Izzy."

"Wait, wha-"

Before Lovino could even finish his question, Feliciano leaned in, softly pressing his lips up against his brother's.

Lovino went stiff.

The smaller nation resumed to stay like that for a moment before slowly pulling away, looking at him in a quiet manner. "Fratello... Why?" Lovino asked, completely shocked by his brother's actions. Feliciano frowned, feeling as if his brother is upset with him for doing that, he looked down and mumbled, "Ti amo."

"Why?" Lovino asked loudly, making Feliciano jump. "That doesn't justify it, Feli! I love Izzy and what you just did is **not** okay!"

_Mi dispiace..._

"V-ve," Feliciano trembled, not meeting his brother's gaze. "M-mi dispiace, fratellone. I-I had just," He began to mumble out the rest of his sentence. "Kept this to myself for so long."

Sighing, Lovino stood up, using a harsh tone, "Whatever." He then began to walk away.

_But, fratello..._

_You_**_promised_**_._

_You promised that you wouldn't push me away, or reject me..._

_No matter_**_what_**_._

"Ve..." Was the only thing that came passed Feliciano's lips as he watched his brother leave the room. "God dammit," Lovino spat to himself. "Feli needs to learn about boundaries."

"Ve, fr-fratellone hates me now." Feliciano whimpered, feeling even more depressed. He curled up on the floor, rocking himself back and forth as he started to cry like a small child. The Italian felt abandoned now, he didn't want to be though. He cried even louder, burying his face into his knees, letting the tears stream down upon his face. The boy choked on a sob every so often, not paying attention to anything else that happens to be going on. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

Lovino paced back and forth in the room next to the one Feliciano was in. He listened to the cries of his little brother as he spoke out loud to himself, "God dammit, now I need someone to talk to. If only Izzy was here." He sighed as he heard his brother cry even louder than before. "Maybe I should apologize and explain it to Feli." Quietly, he walked into the other room. He saw his poor brother curled up on the wooden floor, his knees becoming drenched in his tears as he continued to cry like an infant. Lovino slowly walked over to Feliciano and knelled beside him. "Hey." Lovino said slowly.

Feliciano looked up, his face puffed up with a red tone as more tears came. He gave an instant reply, sourly saying, "What do you want, dammit?" Lovino went stiff for a second. He has never heard his little brother use such a hateful tone before. Ignoring the thought, he leaned over and hugged Feliciano, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"You're not." Feliciano replied. Lovino stiffened once again for a moment, not enjoying his tone or the fact that Feliciano wasn't hugging back. "You hate me even more now, Don't lie!" The younger Italian yelled as he struggled to get out of his older brother's grip.

_This is just some kind of joke._

_He's always hated me._

"Feliciano, I am sorry." Lovino tightened his grip onto Feliciano, not letting go. "It's just that, I can't love you back the way you claim to love me, because I promised Izzy that I would never leave her for someone else." Feliciano was quiet for a long amount of time, trying to calm himself down. "I-I know," He began, his voice no longer sounding harsh, but instead, upset and heartbroken. "It's just that... All these years I was too scared to tell you. Or when I tried, you would push me away," He looked away, sadly. "Ve."

Lovino sighed, stating in a soft voice as his hand gently stroked the top of Feliciano's head, "I'll let it pass, okay? let's not let this get in the way of us being happy now." Feliciano nodded, rubbing his eyes with the back of his trembling hands. "Gr-grazie, fratellone." He half sobbed out. Lovino smiled a bit, though his brother only let out a small, "V-ve." While barely making a smile, still not wanting to meet his brother's gaze.

Lovino noticed this and lifted up Feliciano's chin, having their eyes now meeting each other in direct view. "Per favore," Lovino began softly. "Be happy." The only thing Feliciano could say was simply, "Ve." as he smiled a bit more, having new tears form at the corner of his eyes. "Ah, please don't cry, Feli." said Lovino in a worried manner as he wiped his brother's tears with his own thumbs while gently caressing Feliciano's cheek. Feliciano nodded, replying, "Mi... Mi dispiace, fratellone." Lovino looked at him for a moment before silently pulling the smaller nation closer, who in return, gladly reached out and hugged his brother tightly.

"Do you forgive me, Feli?" Lovino questioned. Feliciano looked up at him and answered, "Si, but I should really be the one who should be apologizing." The older man shook his head, frowning. "No, I think we both need it." Feliciano wanted to protest about his brother's statement, but he really wasn't in the mood to do so, "Oh, ve. Well um," Feliciano looked down for a moment before looking back up at his brother to ask, "D-do you forgive me?" Lovino smiled at Feliciano, nodding in approval, "Si, I forgive you."

"Grazie." said Feliciano, who smiled happily. "Siete I benvenuti, Feli." Lovino replied soothingly. Feliciano buried his face onto Lovino's chest, mumbling, "V-...ve." Thinking as if his brother is still uncomfortable, though his brother did not mind, instead, he began to hum to Feliciano quietly.

After some time, the young nation calmed down, hesitantly nuzzling against the older nation. Lovino smiled as he started to sing to his little brother.

_"Si puo dormire tra le braccia di angeli. Ma che facciate parte mia, e possible rendere tutti felici e dovrebbe mantenere felici, ma per me, si dovrebbe sapere, ho solo bisogno di vederti ho solo bisogno di amarti."_

Feliciano smiled as he closed his eyes, listening to the wondrous vocals from his brother. He wished that they could be happy like this forever.

But of course, that would never happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOO Chapter three is done~ _**

**_now, about that little song thingy,_**

**_I forgot the name c: oops _**

**_and I'm not a very good translator.. but i think it's like, _**

**_"You can sleep in the arms of angels. But you do my part and make everyone happy as possible and should keep you happy, but for me, you should know, I just need to see you I just need to love you." _**

**_I'm not 1OO% sure but whatever :3 _**

**_Thank you, people who actually like this. I 've been working on this other story... I'll start posting it up here when I come up with a name for it._**

**_Ciao~_**


End file.
